


In der Weihnachtsbäckerei

by ni21



Series: 6 Fluffy Days Of Christmas [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni21/pseuds/ni21
Summary: Chopper wishes for his home island's holiday to be celebrated so obviously the Crew steps up to make it possible. Usopp and Sanji make a gingerbread house although, one is much more focused on that activity than the other.
Relationships: Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 6 Fluffy Days Of Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071029
Kudos: 28
Collections: 6 Filthy/Fluffy Days Of Christmas





	In der Weihnachtsbäckerei

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OfForgivenHate on Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=OfForgivenHate+on+Twitter).



> Hallo and welcome!
> 
> This was created for the Christmasevent with Shin on Twitter.
> 
> @OfForgivenHate asked for "Sanji x Usopp making gingerbread houses"
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

He'd perfected his recipes for weeks. Experimented with the coarseness of nuts, changed the composition of the mix and tested every possible combination of spices. Nutmeg, coriander, cardamom, allspice, cloves, even though he'd become somewhat disenchanted with cloves and he blamed it entirely on the shitty Marimo and his weapon oil.

But it didn't matter, because the gingerbread had to be perfect and if cloves made it perfect he would use them too because what was at stake was entirely too important to let that shithead ruin it.

When Chopper had proposed they celebrate one of his island's holidays, no, when Chopper had emotionally blackmailed them to celebrate one of his island's holidays, Usopp's brown eyes had lit up at the prospect of building that gingerbread house. He'd immediately started to scribble and plan what would surely become the most elaborate gingerbread house ever created. He had to admit he hadn't really paid attention to the rest of the conversation.

The way Usopp bit his tongue in concentration, just like he did now, cutting the shapes he needed out of the trayful of gingerbread. He appreciated that. The blueprint Usopp had designed with Franky's help led to almost zero waste and what little wouldn't be used was promptly eaten with an almost shy giggle and he was sure Usopp thought he was being sneaky. The sneakiest, probably.

Damn, this wasn't right. It was unsettling in a way. Fawning over a guy like that. Wasn't even how he usually fawned over the ladies, was completely different and he had no idea how to behave with that. Shit was confusing and he knew if he didn't want Luffy or the mosshead to dunk his nose right on the solution he should better start working this out. Sometimes he wondered how they could be so observant with their one shared braincell jumping from empty skull to empty skull, but they rarely missed anything, including tact.

At another secretive giggle and happy munching he found he didn't care that this was different and frothed up the eggwhite with a pinch of salt. Usopp had Kaya anyway, so whatever this was wasn't important.

Not that it kept him from watching the man cutting panel after panel of gingerbread with such childish glee, while whisking the powdered sugar into the eggwhite. It's been a long time since he'd seen Usopp this carefree. Even though he was mostly in a good mood he'd never seen a grown man radiate happiness like that. Wasn't like Luffy; sure he could be serious and had experienced horrible things but even after all those years he was still a boy. Usopp was different. Somehow. Again.

"Do you need colour?" he asked when he was satisfied with the consistency of the freshly whipped up royal icing.

"Not yet, just put some in a piping bag with a small nozzle and give me the rest with a spatula for the rough parts," Usopp answered, not even looking up from his task.

He scoffed. Look at him, giving orders and shit. But instead of kicking him over the head like he would have done with _any_ other guy, for trying to fucking order him around in _his_ kitchen, he went to work.

Sat a little bowl next to Usopp who thanked him with a thumb's up and immediately got to work, stacking the cutouts together and fixating them with toothpicks and icing and Sanji decided the best course of action was to clean up the kitchen instead of resting his head in his hands dreamily staring at Usopp.

Kaya or not, he didn't mind this as much as he would have thought. He loved women with a passion. Everyone knew that. But Usopp… Was different. This was refreshingly innocent and he couldn't bring himself to quench it in the bud.

Didn't want to.

"So, Sanji, do you remember Water 7?"

What the fuck kind of question was that? Of course he did. They all did. Shit, one of their darkest points as a crew. They were so young and stupid back then. Shitty Marimo. No, it wasn't his fault. They were all out of their depth back then and he knew Mosshead still regretted how he'd handled that situation. Would be more tactful now. A smidgen.

"Yes."

"Remember how there's things you guys can do that I can't and vice versa?"

What the? Of course he did. He dried his hands with a fresh towel and turned around, wondering whatever could have brought this on.

Oh, what a shithead. One creaky crooked line on the assembled house's roof. Roof tile, probably. Had used the piping bag like a pen, hadn't he?

"Dumbass. No need to drop the feel-bomb, just ask for help," he sighed, flicking a finger against the sharpshooter's forehead and adjusting his grip on the piping bag. "Keep it straight, tip to the surface at the start of the line, then you lift it up, pressure steady and lead where you want it to go. Then you press it down at the end of the line to fixate it," he explained while moving the bag with him and fighting the blush on his cheeks because this situation was entirely too close to when Mosshead corrected Tashigi-chan's stance, which they kept riling him up about.

Difference was, Shitty Marimo didn't blush doing it, probably didn't even realise what it looked like. But he didn't really care because after doing the next tile absolutely perfectly by himself, Usopp's happy smile and honest gratitude knocked the air right from his lungs. Like the sudden lack of oxygen over one of his pans when flambéing.

Shitty dumbass probably had no idea what he was doing to him being all happy and dedicated and shit. Usopp worked fast and clean and it made him wonder why he didn't let him help in the kitchen more often. Because he couldn't be trusted around the spices, obviously, but maybe they could bake together again sometime?

"Say, Sanji, what are you thinking?"

Shit. Had he been caught staring? He blinked, looked with honest confusion despite the absolute perfectly decorated gingerbread house.

"Just figured we could bake together more often. You're good with decorating."

Usopp laughed, shyly with his hand behind his head but happiness radiating from him like… He couldn't even put words to it. Maybe he should also compliment him more often.

"Ah I'm glad, Sanji, we're nowhere near done, after all!"

Wha- they weren't? But the house was perfect? A bit odd in its shape, more a stable than an actual house but… And there were two more sheets of gingerbread ready for two more houses. Did he plan to make one for each of them? No. If the two days of seclusion were an indication– the _Great Captain Usopp_ probably wouldn't settle for a simple Gingerbread house.

"What are you even planning?" he asked. And the biggest grin yet appeared on the sharpshooter's face.

"Glad you ask!" he said, pushing the piping bag in his hands and fished under the table for his blueprints.

Well fuck him. He really should have known. It _was_ the stables.

"Drum castle," he breathed.

"Yes! Since we're doing this for Chopper I thought he'd appreciate that!" He proudly proclaimed.

Shit, he laughed. Just them doing this would make Chopper so happy but of course Usopp had to one up himself.

"Fine, I'll cut, you make the gingerbread this time!"

[ ](https://twitter.com/Shinjinou1/status/1342560748384387072?s=19)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Click the image for the unblurred version on Twitter and make sure to take a look at the Rest of the series or the collection 💚


End file.
